The Director's Son
by Donutisgay
Summary: What would happen if the Director had a son alongside his daughter? Follow Agent Indiana through this tragic, yet fun story; as he tries to get through: A jealous sister, a hard romantic decision, plenty of Innie's getting their asses kicked, and some very familiar colored soldiers...
1. Chapter 1

Black. That is all Agent Indiana saw when he awoke. He slowly and carefully walked over to the door, pressing the button next to it, as it hissed open he flinched at the sudden bright light, then jumped back and gave a shout in surprise. Just outside the door stood the hulking form of Agent Maine, one of his two best friends.

"Jesus Christ dude, don't fucking DO that. You scared the shit outta me!" Indiana said, sternly, but unable to hide his smile.

" ~Growl hiss growl~ (C'mon dude, you're gonna miss

breakfast. Why'd you sleep in so late this morning?)"

"Well, if you must know; me and the Director had some business to take care of… meaning he took me to the bar and asked me how I'm doing." Indi said with a chuckle.

Indiana let Maine into his room, shared with Wisconsin; who he noticed was gone. Indiana started putting on his armor, when he finished, him and Maine headed down to the Mess Hall.

"So, what went on while I was asleep?" Indiana asked.

" ~Growl hiss growl growl~ (Well, Texas is hunting down York for switching her grits with paste, Carolina is speaking to the Director, and me and North are about to have a sparring match if you wanna join in.)"

"Nah, I'm gonna eat, then maybe I'll kick someone's ass… say where's Wisconsin?"

" ~Growl~ (He's coming up on your left actually)"

"Hey Indi!" Said Wisconsin, walking up behind Indiana.

"'Sup Con?"

"Nuthin' much… I have a prank pulled for the next unfortunate people to walk onto the training floor! It's gonna be awesome!" Wisconsin whispered to Indiana with a chuckle.

"Well, you might wanna rethink-"

BANG

" ~GROWL HISS GROWL~ (WISCONSIN I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!)"

Maine came charging around the corner, bright pink paint coating is armor. All of the surrounding Freelancers started to laugh until Maine spotted Wisconsin and roared like an angry herd of elephants and charged straight towards the unfortunate Freelancer. Wisconsin wasted no time, he turned around and took off down the hall, Maine hot on his heels.

Indiana turned back to the line of soldiers getting food and started to load up his own tray. He sat down with his scrambled eggs on toast, apple, and coffee, intending to have a peaceful breakfast… at least until North and York sat on either side of him.

"Hey Indi, what's goin' on?" Asked York, starting on his muffin.

"Nothing much, shouldn't you be hiding in a supply closet somewhere York?"

"Nah, Tex'd expect that, hiding in plain sight is my best option."

"If you say so, how are you North?"

"Pretty good, I have to talk to South about her trying to bribe her way back onto the leader board again, and was wondering if you could help me?"

"I-um… wh… what makes you think I could be of uh… of help?"

"Well, I just need someone strong to back me up, and Maine seemed kinda busy hehe…"

"Oh, yeah… alright, when do you wanna talk to her?"

"I was thinking when you're done with your breakfast, seeing as I no longer have a training session with Maine until he catches Wisconsin…"

"Alright, let me finish my apple and I'll be ready to go… So, what's this big mission the Director wants us to go on anyways? Either of you know?"

"Nope, nobody's heard anything about it except that we will go tomorrow, and that it's extremely important."

"Huh, kinda weird that he's not telling us what to expect, so we can prepare for it…"

They sit in silence until Indi finishes his apple and brings his empty tray to the return slot, keeping his coffee. York leaves the two and starts heading towards the weight room. North and Indiana head towards South and Connie's shared room. They knock on the door and hear a soft "Come in". They open the door to see Connie laying on her bed reading a book.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey Connie… you seen South, we need to talk with her."

"Oh, she just went into the bathroom, here come on in and have a seat. She shouldn't be long." Connie said sitting up and patting her bed.

Indi sits down next to Connie, while North sits across from them on South's bed. Indi scans the room and the book Connie was reading catches his eye.

"The History of Naval Warfare? Huh, I never imagined you liking stuff like that Connie." Says Indiana, raising his eyebrow and removing his helmet, revealing his golden hair and bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, I love it… the whole thing has always interested me, you know anything about it?" She asks.

"Connie, you've never been inside me and Wisconsin's room have you?"

"No, I haven't had any reason to…"

"Well, once me and North are done with our little chat with South, you're going to see a naval warfare paradise."

"Alright, sounds good, oh hey South."

South had just walked out of the bathroom, seeing North and Indiana there she sighed.

"What are you guys doing here?" She demanded.

"Well… I… uh… North?"

"South, we need to talk about your little scam you have going on here. You can't bribe people into being bad on the field so you can get on the board…"

"Oh, that… well… I umm, I just kinda… uuh…."

"South, when will you realize you have to earn your spot on the board, not steal it from others?"

"Come on North, do we really have to do this now?"

"Yes South, it's getting way out of control… and if the Director hears about it, you're fucked." Said North desperately.

"Alright, alright… I'll stop, but what the hell's HE here for exactly?"

"Oh, him… well I uh…. I kinda-" Stuttered North.

"I invited him here South." Said Connie, "I'm allowed to invite people to my own room aren't I?"

"Well, yeah but… just warn me next time okay? What if I was taking a shower huh?"

"Then I would have looked in the other direction until you had clothes on" Indiana said simply.

"Alright, fine… North, why don't you go… I thought you had a training session or something?" South said, clearly wanting her older brother to leave.

"Alright fine, I can see when I'm not wanted…" He said, standing up and walking out the door…

"Alright Connie… wanna come see what I was talking about?"

"Sure, let me just get some socks."

Connie goes over to her dresser as South drops herself onto her bed, sighing and picking up the TV remote. Indiana and Connie leave the room and walk down the hall towards Indiana's room, making small talk on the way.

"Alright Connie, here it is…" Indi said, opening the door.

"Oh my god… it's amazing….." Connie whispered.

Amazing it was, the whole left side of the room was covered in posters of war propaganda… but the right side was covered in posters and diagrams of battleships, cruisers, destroyers, and submarines; the bookcase was filled with books on naval warfare tactics and ships… there was even a case with a US sailors uniform inside.

"H-how did you get all of this?" Connie said, her mouth slightly open, gaping at all of the items.

"Well, the books I've been collecting for many years, same with the posters, and the uniform was my great-great-great-great-grandfathers…" He said, pointing to the picture of a middle aged man, standing aboard a ship labeled the USS Missouri.

"Hey Connie, wanna spar a bit with me Maine and Carolina?"

"Sure… as long as you promise not to knock me out with one punch."

"Don't worry, it's a 2v2, I'll be on your side, that way we stand a good chance." Indiana said, flashing a grin at Connie. "This will be a piece of cake..."


	2. Chapter 2

Indiana and Connie entered the training floor to see Maine and Carolina already fully loaded with lockdown paint rifles and pistols. They each grabbed their preferred weapons from the table (Indiana: Duel Magnums and a DMR Connie: Duel Magnums and an Assault Rifle), and got into positions as pillars rose up all around the training room floor. Indiana put through a private comm. Channel to Connie and they began to strategize, Indiana would go for Maine while Connie got Carolina…

Indiana wove through the pillars, spotting Maine and firing a few rounds at him. Maine dodged and they started unloading mag after mag of paint until they were out of ammo. Maine was the first to charge, Indiana charging seconds after, they satrted throwing punches at each other, blocking them perfectly until Indiana got in one punch on Maine's stomach, Maine flinched and that gave Indi enough time to get in again, delivering blow after blow to Maine. Maine was eventually on the floor, moaning slightly and holding his face.

"Sorry buddy, but that's the way the cookie crumbles…"

Indiana turned around only to have Carolina kick him in the head, sending him stumbling back in surprise. He started trading blows with her, until Connie came behind Carolina and kicked her in the back, leaving an opening for Indiana to punch Carolina… HARD, he sent her into the ground, leaving a small crater in the stone floor.

"Match over, winners: Agents Connecticut and Indiana." Announced FILSS

"Nice work Connie, I thought Carolina had me… thought you were down."

"Hehe, I WAS down, but I chose to get back up…"

"Well you know what I always say…"

"What's that?"

"The only reason we fall, is to learn how to pick ourselves back up…"

"You know, you sound like the Director when you say that stuff. He just seems like the kind of guy to say that…"

Indiana stops at a window, overlooking the beautiful sun they were orbiting currently and sighed.

"Hey Connie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"Well, sometimes I wonder why we go the places we do yeah… why?"

"No, not like that…. Why are we even here? Are we destined to figure out all the secrets of the universe? And if so, and we do… what then? Will we just go on, forever, all

knowing?"

"I don't know… knowledge might even be bad for us, if you think about it… the more people know, the more they can destroy… then eventually there will be nobody left…"

"Yeah, but I think… that even if all knowingness does bring about the extinction of our species… for that short amount of time, we can all be happy and share the moment together….. Sometimes people just like to look up at the sky, and wonder why we're here, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess I do…"

Indiana turns away from the window and looks at Connie.

"Come on, I want to show you something…"

"Alright."

Indiana leads Connie to his room. He opens his closet and pulls out a small cardboard box.

"You know what I was just talking about? My dad told me that, before he became like he is now…. Believe it or not, he used to be a great guy. We would sit up all night, looking at the stars and talking, thinking and just having fun together…"

"What do you mean, used to be?"

"Well, he's kinda power crazy in case you haven't noticed" Indi said, cracking a small smile. "We used to be very close… me, him, and Carolina would all go on trips and just have fun together. Then my mom died, and he was never the same again… he kept talking about bringing her back, he was obsessed with it really. We didn't go on trips anymore… we barely even saw him. Me and Carolina became focused on doing things to make him happy, great grades, good jobs, stable relationships etc., but nothing worked. He just shut himself in his office all day, then went to sleep at around one in the morning everynight…"

Indiana opens the box and lays some pictures andother items on the bed while he talks, his smile completely disappeared.

"Then when he created this project, that was our way… that was our way of pleasing him enough for him to pay attention again. We became obsessed with trying to be as high ranked as possible, then when others like Wisconsin and Maine joined the program, I started making friends and not caring as much about the board, but with Kolby and Mathew at my side, I soon reached number one… I didn't really care anymore, but we were right. My father started talking to me, I eventually got enough trust to get an AI, but then Carolina found out and got furious… I talked to my father about it and he agreed to spend more time with her as well as me. And you know the story beyond that point…"

"I-I don't know what to say… that's just not right… to not even acknowledge your kids for years until they get number one on a stupid leader board that doesn't even mean anything to anyone but him?" Connie said.

"Yeah, I know…"

"Well, you'd better get some rest…"

"Rest, ha… right….. like I'm gonna be able to sleep…. Like I'm ever able to sleep. I'm just gonna go down to the training room… you go get some rest… you'll need it for tomorrow."

Indiana exits the room, followed closely by Connie, who goes to her room and lays down. Indiana enters the training room, finding Carolina there working on a punching bag. She turns to Indiana, seeing his eyes bloodshot and lost looking, she stops and move towards him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You were never able to keep your secrets from me Indi…"

"Its nothing… I just need to hit something… hard…"

"Alright, I'll be right over here if you need me."

Indiana sets up a holographic training session, and starts furiously throwing punches and kicks at the holograms. Not stopping for anything he continues for a good hour and a half, then everything goes black…


End file.
